It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a door latch for latching the vehicle door in the closed position. A door latch typically includes a housing on which a fork bolt is pivotally mounted to engage and disengage a striker mounted on the vehicle body. A detent lever is pivotally mounted on the housing for movement between an engaged position engaging the fork bolt and a disengaging position disengaged from the fork bolt. A spring bias acts between the housing and the detent lever to urge the detent lever to the engaged position engaging the fork bolt.